The present disclosure relates generally to observation of a specific location, and more particularly, to determining access permission. In recent years, burglary, fraud and other crimes have frequently occurred as a result of an individual posing as someone they are not. In the context of home security, ascertaining the true identity of an individual requesting access permission can be challenging, especially for the young and the elderly. Accordingly, there is a need to be able to quickly and decisively determine who the individual requesting access permission is.